but close ain't close enough
by n1ghtl1ght
Summary: Aqualad and Nightwing don't have much time to express their affections for each other while Kaldur works in deep cover with his father, and Dick oversees the team, so they take the opportunities they can get to enjoy each other's company. Oneshot, mainly a makeout session with feelings.


**Originally posted to AO3 (under the same name) I'm just porting some things from there over to here, after remembering I had an account here. Wrote this after being disappointed at what a rarepair these two were. If there was more content for them, they'd be a favorite pairing of mine for sure. May write more for them in the future, and if I do, I'll try to remember to also post here.**

 **I don't expect much traffic on the basis that it's a rarepair, but if you've found this and liked it then thanks for dropping by.**

 **Set in season 2, in one of their secret meetings. As previously stated, It's mostly a makeout session with feelings. They (mainly Kaldur) get a little turned on at the end, but it doesn't go further than that.**

* * *

"When do you need to be back by?" Nightwing questioned, raising his hand to touch Kaldur's cheek, they'd finished discussing matters concerning the mission, and the formality of their encounter was dissipating now. They'd found the only time they could do anything even resembling a couple, was within these short instances after their arduous talks regarding Kaldur'ahm's deep cover mission, they were necessary, but it was a struggle to pull Aqualad away for these meetings, and even harder to find time to be intimate.

Kaldur lifted his hands up to Dick's shoulders, leaning in so his mouth was next to Dick's ear, "We probably only have around ten minutes," He whispered, his head dipping down lower, so he could softly press his lips to Dick's jaw, his words more muffled, spoken against Dick's skin this time, "So we should make the most of this."

Dick sighed softly, shifting forwards, and resting his weight on Kaldur's chest, his arms sliding over Kaldur's shoulders, "Kaldur." He mumbled, inhaling the salty scent that clung to the Atlantean's skin. Kaldur brought a hand to Dick's jaw, to tilt his head, catching him in a chaste kiss, Dick smiling as their lips pressed together- it was nice to forget the weight of their mission, if only briefly, and enjoy each other, but the fact they were soon going to return to pretending to be enemies lingered at the back of Nightwing's mind.

"Kaldur," He uttered once more, Kaldur humming in response, urging him to continue. Dick sighed heavily, body sagging, "This _sucks_."

Kaldur peeled away and looked at Dick sympathetically, his jade eyes tired, "This is," He lowered his gaze to the floor, "Less than ideal." He replied in agreement, his hands falling away from the other's body.

"I'm sorry," Dick started, "I ruined the mom-"

"No, you didn't," Kaldur stopped him, "You're right, I don't like this either, we can only ever meet briefly and it's almost always to discuss this mission, our affection comes secondary, but just remember that it's temporary."

It wasn't _just that_ though, "And, I worry about you," Dick breathed.

"As do I."

Dick shook his head, stepping back, "But it's different, I'm at least around the team, I'm at least among _allies_ ," He lifted a hand to his own face, scrunching his eyes closed, "What you're doing is so dangerous, and it's only going to get worse." Kaldur could hear the unspoken, ' _I feel responsible_.' In Dick's tone.

"No, I agreed to this Nigh- _Dick_." Kaldur lifted Dick's hand back off his face, his eyes softening behind his mask at the use of his real name, "This was as much my plan as yours, so you don't get to feel guilty for it."

Dick sucked on his bottom lip, uncertain, and Kaldur bridged the gap between them, catching him in a more passionate kiss this time, opening his mouth, Dick following suit. Ending the kiss, but still, incredibly close, Kaldur continued, "Besides, the work-related part of this meeting is over, let's leave that for next time." Dick nodded softly, Kaldur knew what to say to put his mind to rest, even if only for a brief time. Dick's eyes fell closed, as he leaned in to continue their desperate kiss.

Kaldur's arms dropped to Dick's waist, moving forward slightly on his feet, Nightwing noticing the cue and stepping backwards as the blond maneuvered their embrace towards the wall, not breaking their kiss. Dick leaned back into the concrete, wrapping his arms behind Kaldur's neck and drawing him further in. They didn't have to worry about the mission all the time, they were allowed this; _should_ be allowed this. They still had five minutes and they were going to spend those five minutes not thinking about anything but each other.

The Atlantean withdrew from the kiss, their face still close, Dick's gaze half-lidded, the hero biting his lip playfully. Kaldur's face flushed at the sight, before swiftly diving forwards, kissing down his jaw and down to his neck, just above where the Nightwing suit started, sucking at the exposed skin, and then biting at it, drawing out a sharp gasp from the other boy.

"Don't want this to end," Dick spoke softly, melting into the touch. He lifted one of his arms coiled around Kaldur's neck up to his head, raking lightly through his short curly hair but not gaining any purchase.

"Neither," came a breathy reply, one of Kaldur's hand drifting lower to the back of Dick's thigh, before rising back up again to squeeze at his ass. Dick moaned quietly, Kaldur's mouth moving back to Dick's to swallow the sound, groaning out something that vaguely sounded like, "Dick," into the kiss himself as well.

Dick opened his legs, moving a hand down to Kaldur's hip, to pull him closer, catching one of Kaldur's thighs between his own. Kaldur let Dick guide him, dropping his other hand to Dick's ass too now, and pulling the other's lower body forward, Dick encouraging him, hooking one of his legs behind the other's, locking them together. Warmth swam through the Atlantean's veins, a heat building between his legs, as Dick arched his back off the wall, their bodies pressed tightly against each other. Kaldur could feel his lover grinning in to the kiss at that, as Dick's hands moved once more, guiding Kaldur's head so he could pepper a few of his own desperate kisses along his jaw, before letting his own head loll back, eyes softening as they met his partner's green ones, his slowed movements signalling it was probably time to part ways.

Kaldur leaned in to press another soft kiss to Dick's lips, as Dick uttered out an, " _Oh._ " There was a subtle shape pressed against his thigh. He'd not have noticed were they not pressed so tightly together, the sensation muted by the thick layers of their clothing. Clothing which they, unfortunately, didn't have the time to remove at that particular moment.

Kaldur stepped backward, disentangling their legs, " _What?_ " he asked, embarrassment poorly concealed because he definitely knew that Dick knew that he was hard. This was something he _could_ blame Dick for.

"Wow," Dick's lips quirked into a teasing simper, "All the effort we went to and you're going to blow your cover because you popped a-"

" _Nightwing_."

"It's a shame we don't have time to take care of it." Dick continued playfully, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip.

" _Nightwing_ …" Kaldur was blushing even more now, averting his eyes. He'd love it if they _did_ have time to 'take care of it', as Dick so eloquently put it, they hadn't had that sort of opportunity in weeks.

"I'll miss you." His tone was sincere again, voice now laced with worry rather than humor; gathering his companion's hands up in his own, and lifting them between them, "Be careful?"

Kaldur looked back to Dick now, "If anyone's not going to be careful out of the two of us, it'll likely be yourself, Dick." He whispered, "But if it will put your mind at ease, then yes, I will be careful."

Dick reached forwards, lifting Kaldur's hands to his face, kissing them softly, before dropping them and leaning in to kiss him on the cheek for good measure, "I lo-I really will miss you." He breathed against Kaldur's skin, "I miss you so much every time," his words were barely audible, warm breath tickling Kaldur's face. The vigilante then added, slightly louder, "See you next week?"

"Of course, and I'll miss you as well." Kaldur stepped backward, reluctant to leave, knowing this was all they'd get for the week, and likely all they'd get next week too. They might not even be able to meet in person for weeks after their next meeting, depending on how well Kaldur flies under his father's radar. He smiled, somewhat sadly, before turning on his heel and walking away from Nightwing.

As Kaldur disappeared from their meeting spot, Dick brought a hand to his neck, his cheeks warming at the memory of Kaldur's touch, already missing the feeling of those hands sinking into his skin.


End file.
